


Needing Family

by Sphenimersus



Series: Notecard Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't have Sam, so he settles with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Family

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble for Supernatural with a different pairing. Hope y'all like it. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely my imagination using characters that do not belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

That night Sam left for Stanford broke many barriers within Dean. Dean wanted Sam to stay, so he kissed his brother to keep him here, but Sam left. If anything, the kiss made him depart even faster now that Dean thinks about it. Dean doesn't like the fact that he's alone. He was okay with not doing anything with Sam before, but now that he's gone, he craves for physical contact. Contact with someone who shares his blood. So he goes to the second best option - his dad, John. He does what John wants, whether it be fucking or hunting. He does everything he can to make sure his dad doesn't leave him as well.


End file.
